A well prognosis, or a well program, referred to by people in the drilling industry as a “prog,” or “well prog,” is generally known to be a detailed document containing the information various experts contribute to plan for and chronicle the steps of drilling a well, which, in general includes all aspects surrounding the creation of an operational well, including planning, drilling, and completing. The prog is used by the operator's company representative, generally known as a company man, to ensure best-practices are used at every step and in every aspect of drilling the well.
Operators typically employ trained company men to enforce best practices on the drilling rig. They also hire driller coaches, have prespud meetings, and meet offsite to educate the crew on best practices. Operators and tool pushers also use other service providers to assist in the oversight of the rigs. For example, a good directional driller will frequently coach the driller on how to manage various hole conditions or drilling challenges. Systems and methods that automatically control and enforce best practices on a rig with less or no human intervention would be a valuable addition to the field.